metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Solid Snake
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND, Philanthropy, Sons of Big Boss |Augenfarbe = Blau |Haarfarbe = Braun |Spiele = Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 4 |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear |creator = Hideo Kojima |voiceactor = David Hayter |japanactor = Akio Ōtsuka }}Solid Snake (* 1972), auch bekannt als David oder Iroquois Pliskin, ist ein legendärer Söldner mit außergewöhnlich guten kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. Er ist einer der Klone, die aus der DNA von Big Boss zu Beginn der 1970er beim Les Enfants Terribles-Projekt gezeugt wurden. Die anderen noch lebenden Klone, seine genetische Brüder, sind Liquid Snake und Solidus Snake. Snake hat sich geschworen, immer standhaft zu bleiben und sich auf seinen Herrn zu verlassen. Familie Solid Snake ist der genetische Sohn von Big Boss und wurde von Eva, auch bekannt unter dem Decknamen „Big Mama“ oder "Matka Pluku" (Große Mutter) ausgetragen. Lange Zeit war er sich allerdings völlig unklar über seine eigentliche Familie, da er bei Adoptiv-Eltern aufwuchs. Big Boss war lediglich sein Mentor. Als dieser im Sterben lag, erzählte er ihm jedoch erstmals davon, dass dieser eigentlich sein Vater ist. Da auch Liquid Snake und Solidus Snake die genetischen Söhne von Big Boss sind, sind sie auch die Brüder von Solid Snake. Snake hatte nie eine Verbundenheit mit seiner "Familie". Er wusste nichts von seinen beiden Brüdern und Big Boss sah in ihm niemals einen Sohn aber er respektierte ihn als Soldat und Mensch. Er musste gegen jeden von ihnen kämpfen und war meist (indirekt) für ihren Tod verantwortlich. In MGS4 versöhnen sich Snake und Big Boss, der seinen letzten lebenden Sohn/Klon überzeugen kann das Leben das er noch hat nicht mit dem Kampf zu verschwenden. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Über seine frühen Jahre ist nur wenig bekannt. Snake wurde nach seiner Geburt von einer wohlhabenden Familie in Oregon adoptiert und verbrachte die ersten 10 Jahre seines Lebens mit militärischem Training. Seinen ersten Einsatz bestritt er 1991 als Green Beret im Golfkrieg, mit dem Auftrag den westlichen Irak zu infiltrieren und ein mobiles Scud-Raketensystem zu zerstören. Eine Ironie, da ein Jahr zuvor Liquid Snake als Mitglied des britischen SAS am selben Einsatz beteiligt war, welcher jedoch gefangengenommen wurde. Später schloss er sich FOXHOUND an, wo er von Big Boss persönlich in CQC unterrichtet wurde. Nach dem Outer Heaven Zwischenfall schwor er sich keine der Techniken zu verwenden die ihm "von einem Verräter beigebracht wurden". In MGS4 jedoch bricht er diesen Schwur. Der Outer Heaven Zwischenfall 1995 wurde Snake nach Outer Heaven geschickt, eine Söldnerfestung die Ende der 1980er von „einem legendären Soldaten“ (Big Boss) gegründet worden war. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, unbemerkt in die Basis einzudringen, Gray Fox zu befreien (der erste Soldat, dessen Aufgabe es war Outer Heaven zu infiltrieren, welcher jedoch dabei in Gefangenschaft geriet), Metal Gear TX-55 zu zerstören und den Befehlshaber der Basis zur Strecke zu bringen. Im Laufe der Mission erfuhr er, dass Big Boss hinter Outer Heaven steckte. Er verwundete ihn und zerstörte Metal Gear TX-55, noch bevor dieser voll einsatzfähig wurde. Aufruhr in Sansibar Wir schreiben das Jahr 1999. Die Erde steht vor einer globalen Wirtschaftskrise, da langsam sämtliche Ölreserven des Planeten zu Neige gehen. Dr. Kio Marv, ein tschechischer Wissenschaftler, gelingt es eine Mikrobe (OILIX) zu entwickeln, die im Stande ist Erdöl zu produzieren. Doch der Wissenschaftler wird mitsamt der OILIX-Formel von einer Söldneragentur entführt. Solid Snake wird durch Colonel Roy Campbell aus dem Ruhestand geholt, um den Doktor zu retten. Im weiteren Spielverlauf erfährt der Spieler, dass Big Boss der Drahtzieher ist und den Vorfall auf Outer Haven überlebt hat. Bevor Snake zum Endboss gelangt, muss dieser viele Kämpfe mit Elitesöldnern bestehen, ebenso mit Gray Fox (der treuste Leutnant des Big Boss). Das Duell wird auf einem Minenfeld ausgetragen, aus welchem Snake als Sieger hervorgeht. Im Finale stehen sich Vater und Sohn zum letzten Showdown gegenüber. Snake gewinnt diesen Kampf durch einen ungewöhnlichen Schachzug, indem er sich aus einer Spraydose und einem Feuerzeug einen Flammenwerfer bastelt und so Big Boss schwer verbrennt, bis man diesen für tot erklärt. Am Ende der Geschichte bringt Solid Snake die OILIX-Formel zurück und verschwindet nach Twin Lakes (Alaska) um dort seinen Frieden zu finden. Shadow Moses Zwischenfall 2005 Auf der Insel Shadow Moses Island wird eine Entsorgungsanlage für Atomsprengköpfe von den Sondereinheiten der nächsten Generation, FOXHOUND, übernommen. Ihre Forderungen sind die sterblichen Überreste von Big Boss. Werden ihre Forderungen nicht erfüllt, zünden sie eine Atomwaffe. Snake wird aus dem Ruhestand geholt um die Krise zu meistern. Er erfährt, dass die Sondereinheit der nächsten Generation durch Gentherapie, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch, stärker gemacht wurde. Die Elitekämpfer der Gruppe sind Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Decoy Octupus, Vulcan Raven, Revolver Ocelot und der Anführer des Widerstandes Liquid Snake, der Mann der Snakes Codenamen teilt. Solids Aufgaben sind folgende: Den ArmsTech-Präsidenten Kenneth Baker und den DARPA-Chef Donald Anderson retten und herausfinden, was die Terroristen vorhaben. Auch die Nichte des Colonels, Meryl Silverburgh, gehört zu den Gefangenen. Im Storyverlauf infiltriert Snake die Anlage, lernt Meryl und Hal Emmerich (Otacon) kennen und trifft erneut auf Gray Fox (welcher als Cyborg Ninja rekonstruiert wurde). Schließlich erfährt man auch, dass Snake von der Regierung benutzt wurde um als Träger für FOXDIE (eine biologische Waffe, welche durch den programmierten Zelltod (Apoptose) der Herzzellen die Zielperson tötet.) zu fungieren, dass Liquid und Snake Zwillinge sind und durch Big Boss' Gene geklont wurden. Um Metal Gear REX und damit den Sprengcode zu deaktivieren, müssen 3 Karten (PAL) in ein Computerterminal eingeschoben werden. Nach der Bestätigung der 3. Eingabe wird Metal Gear aktiviert, da Liquid (getarnt als Master Miller), anders als angenommen, den Sprengcode noch nicht aktiviert hatte. Unglücklicherweise handelt es sich beim PAL-Sicherheitssystem um ein sogenanntes "One-Way-Ticket"; einmal aktiviert oder deaktiviert, lässt sich der Schlüssel nicht mehr verwenden. Im darauf folgenden Spektakel kommt es wieder zu einem Kampf gegen Metal Gear, wo sich Gray Fox opfert um Snake zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Auf dem Dach des zerstörten Roboters duellieren sich die beiden Zwillingsschlangen. Solid schafft es den Sieg für sich zu holen und flüchtet mit Meryl. Doch Liquid gibt nicht auf und will die beiden endgültig zur Strecke bringen, was er beinahe schafft, doch FoxDie macht ihm endgültig einen Strich durch die Rechnung und er stirbt. Nach dem Zwischenfall auf Shadow Moses Island gründet Solid Snake zusammen mit Hal Emmerich, einem Ingenieur, den er auf Shadow Moses kennenlernte, die Anti-Metal Gear-Einheit „Philanthropy“. Sie setzten es sich zum Ziel, alle Metal Gears zu zerstören. Tanker Zwischenfall 2007 führten Solid und Hal Emmerich gemeinsam eine Operation auf dem Tanker „Discovery“ durch, bei der sie herausfinden wollten, ob die U.S. Marine an einem neuen Metal Gear Projekt arbeitet, um es an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Doch bereits kurz nach dem Eintreffen Solids auf dem Schiff, infiltrierten russische Soldaten, die der privaten Militärorganisation von Sergej Gurlukovich angehörten, das Schiff und kaperten es, ohne dass die Soldaten im Inneren des Schiffes etwas davon mitbekamen. Gurlukovich erklärtes Ziel war es, Russland wieder zu Größe und Macht zu verhelfen, indem er den neuen Metal Gear stehlen würde. Solid versuchte trotzdem, seine Mission zu erfüllen und schaffte es auch, für Otacon die erforderlichen Bilder des neuen Metal Gears zu machen und mithilfe einer von Emmerich programmierten Software, zu übertragen. Kurz darauf tauchte allerdings Revolver Ocelot erneut auf, und begann einen Verrat an Gurlukovich. Er wollte den neuen Metal Gear Ray den Patriots zurückbringen und begann seinen eigenen Plan umzusetzen, indem er Sergej Gurlukovich und Scott Dolph tötete und das Schiff mit Sprengstoff (SEMTEX) zum sinken brachte. Bevor Snake Ocelot aufhalten kann, wird dessen Geist und Verstand vom verstorbenen Liquid Snake übernommen. (Ocelot verlor auf Shadow Moses seinen rechten Unterarm durch den Cyborg Ninja, welcher durch Liquids Arm, in Lyon (Frankreich), ersetzt wurde.) Dadurch gewinnt Liquid nach und nach die Kontrolle über Ocelot, da Ocelot von The Sorrow (Ocelots Vater) unbekannte spirituelle Kräfte vererbt wurden. Das Schiff sank und Snake wurde für tot erklärt. In der Zwischenzeit entkam Ocelot mit RAY. Big Shell Zwischenfall Während MGS 2 ist nicht auszuschließen, dass es sich bei dem Anführer der Terroristen nicht um Solid Snake handelt. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Snake als "Iroquois Pliskin" - und Mitglied einer Antiterroreinheit - verkleidet in die Big Shell-Reinigungsanlage eindringen konnte. Während der Mission arbeitet er eng mit "Raiden" zusammen, der Anfangs nicht um die wahre Identität Snakes weiß. "Solid Snake" und "Raiden" kämpfen sich am Ende der Mission durch eine Vielzahl an feindlichen Spezialeinheiten (Tengu), jedoch muss sich Solid Snake anschließend der im Grunde unbesiegbaren Fortune geschlagen geben, die ihn in Handschellen Solidus vorführt. Nachdem die Lage eskaliert und Fortune von Ocelot getötet wird, ergreift Liquid Snake wieder Besitz von Ocelot und flieht mit dem Metal Gear, um die Patriots aufzusuchen. Solid Snake, der sich aus seinen Handschellen befreien konnte, schafft es gerade noch auf Metal Gear aufzuspringen und verschwindet. Im Abspann von MGS 2 trifft er auf den verwirrten Raiden und zeigt diesem die Diskette mit der geheimen Liste der Patriots. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass alle Personen auf der Diskette bereits seit 100 Jahren tot sind und dass es sich dabei um eine Liste der früheren Philosophen handelt. Guns of the Patriots Zwischenfall Wir schreiben das Jahr 2014. Snake ist sichtlich gealtert, aufgrund eines (möglicherweise programmierten) Gendefektes. Durch die Modifizierung der Telomere wurde er gezielt unfruchtbar und damit zeugungsunfähig gemacht, damit Big Boss' genetisches Material nicht in die Hände Dritter fallen würde, daher die verkürzte Lebenszeit. Nachdem "Old Snake" ein letztes Mal in den Krieg zieht und die Patriots mitsamt Liquid Ocelot besiegt, entfernt er sich allein am Friedhof um sich das Leben zu nehmen, da er sich aufgrund des mutierten FoxDies in seinen Körper für eine Bedrohung hält. Doch dieser wird vom totgeglaubten Big Boss angehalten es nicht zu tun. Im Sterben liegend, bittet Big Boss Snake das Kämpfen sein zu lassen und das halbe Jahr, das ihm noch bleibt, zu nutzen um als normaler Mensch zu leben. Am Ende von Metal Gear Solid 4 hört Snake mit dem Rauchen auf und bleibt mit Otacon und Sunny zusammen. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In diesem Nintendo-Spiel ist Snake ein freispielbarer Kämpfer im Multiplayer-Modus und einer der Helden des Abenteuer-Modus. In letzterem hält er sich anfangs im Schlachtschiff Halberd versteckt, bis er dort von Meta Knight und Lucario entdeckt wird. Zusammen mit diesen neuen Verbündeten rettet Snake die Prinzessinnen Peach und Zelda und hilft Meta Knight dann, die Kontrolle über das Schiff zurückzuerlangen. Sonstiges * In MGS4 redet Snake oft von: "War has changed..." (zu Deutsch: "Der Krieg hat sich verändert...") * Liquid Ocelot verbrannte die linke Gesichtshälfte von Solid Snake in Osteuropa, bei dem Versuch Eva aus einem Feuer zu retten. * Solid Snake ist Raucher. Er beendet dies allerdings am Ende des vierten Teils, aufgrund gesundheitlicher Beschwerden. Als Otacon Snake Zigaretten geben möchte, meint dieser, das Rauchen würde ihn irgendwann noch umbringen. * Sein Spruch "I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be. I'm just an old killer..." (zu Deutsch: "Ich bin kein Held; war nie einer und werde nie einer sein. Ich bin nur ein alter Killer.") wird mehrere Male in MGS4 erwähnt. * Otacon ist sein Informant und sein NEUER bester Freund. * Raiden alias Jack ist sein stärkster Verbündeter. Eine Freundschaft ist nicht belegt, doch sie ist zu vermuten. Blo * Solid Snakes Haare waren für MGS1 ursprünglich Blond geplant. In den Briefing-Dateien des Spiels ist dies, augenscheinlich, auch der Fall - dies lag aber lediglich an jenem Filter, der in der Sequenz eingesetzt wurde. Widerlegt, er änderte seine Haarfarbe nie, schnitt sie lediglich ab. Seit seinem ersten Auftritt in MG1 galt die braune Haarfarbe als offiziell. * Snakes Bandana ist von Robert De Niros Rolle als Michael Vronsky im Anti-Kriegsfilm " Die durch die Hölle gehen " von Michael Cimino inspiriert. Dieser trug im Film ebenfalls ein Stirnband. * Snake wurde benannt nach Snake Plisskin, den Protagonisten des Films " Die Klapperschlange ". Dies wird in MGS2 aufgegriffen. * Rosemary wurde nach Hideo Kojimas Wünschen dargestellt, da er sich in jungen Jahren seine Traumfrau wie sie vorgestellt hat. en:Solid Snake es:Solid Snake da:Solid Snake Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Supportcharaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Kategorie:Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4